Aquí, en el olvidadero
by bellanatura1979
Summary: Despuès de 4 años del recorrido por el laberinto, Jareth cegado por sus celos ha secuestrado a Sarah y la mantiene en un olvidadero sin saber que para ella la peor de las penas es vivir sin él.


¡Hola! =) Con cariño les presento esta primera historia mía que nació de la necesidad de expresar, al igual que tod s por aquí, mi gran amor y admiración por David Bowie así como por su maravilloso personaje: Jareth (bello el nombre ¿no?). Adoro El Underground, a Labyrinth y por su puesto amo toda la música increíble de este polifacético artista. Eres grande DB, deseo que seas feliz en donde estés y espéranos, que algún día bien bien bieeeen lejaaaaano y después de todo llegaremos a acompañarte para seguir admirando todo de ti.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste, se identifiquen con Jareth y con Sarah, sueñen y se enamoren. Les recomiendo muchísimo buscar Wild is the wind que es la canción en la cual se basa este relato.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Jareth y Sarah no son de mi invención ni de mi propiedad. Ojo con esto jeje, porque si los fuesen, otra seria la historia…creánme.

 **Aquí, en el Olvidadero**

Solo veo la línea de luz que en su interior refleja las partículas de polvo que vuelan libres e inocentes de estar donde no deberían estar. Y yo, me encuentro soñando con volar igual que ellas así sea a la deriva con tal de llegar hacia donde mi corazón desea vivir.

\- ¡Aquí te quedas Sarah!, hasta que ya no te burles más, hasta que entiendas que soy un hombre al que no puedes humillar…o hasta que yo ya no puedas sentir nada…

Después de tantos años sin ti y de creerte intangible y tan diferente a mí no pude más que recurrir a encuentros impersonales con maniquíes de paso, esperando tener un calor que no existía. Vestidos, cenas y maquillaje. Palabras, bailes y copas. Soledad, silencio y vacío. Tu esencia, tu ausencia, mi mente.

\- ¡Jareth debes escucharme! ¡Tienes que entender que…

\- ¡Basta!

Arrojaste el cristal y con el las palabras pelearon por salir de mi boca. Me silenciaste y por eso corro a ti, te abrazo, suplico con mis ojos lo que mis labios no pueden decirte pero con hastío me apartas. No quieres escucharme a pesar de ver en cada uno de tus ojos la lucha interna en la cual te debates.

Y desapareciendo en mitad de la nada te vas, mientras mis piernas pierden la fuerza y me abandonan en el piso.

…

Una vez al día aparece de la nada una puerta que conduce a un baño, ropa limpia y abundante agua. Tres veces al día entra un goblin cándido como un niño para entregarme la comida. Pero ya a lo largo de estos días he perdido el apetito…aunque ya para qué comer si he perdido el primer alimento del alma.

Y solo aquí estamos mis recuerdos y yo junto con mis más profundas ganas de retroceder el tiempo para borrar mis errores, esos que me hicieron perderte, aquellos con los cuales te herí. En verdad no te merezco, este espacio llamado cama lo sabe, yo pertenezco a este sitio, yo aquí pienso ser una hasta que de mí no quede rastro.

Pero mi descaro es persistente y acostada sobre el traste de cara al piso, vuelvo al recuerdo de tus suaves labios sabor a vida, a esos brazos grandes con la vanguardia de un hombre y a esos profundos ojos llenos de la confianza del que se sabe poderoso y que también se saben doblegar a la final ante lo que pueden perder. Esos mismos ojos que por última vez me vieron con desprecio.

Aquí, en el olvidadero hace ya un mes que nos dejaste a mí y a este amor que duele; así lo dicen las marcas en la pared aunque a partir de hoy ya no las pondré más. No gano nada por contar los días sin ti, pero llegas.

\- Mujer…

\- ¡Jar…! – Sigo sin poder hablar.

\- No, llegó tu momento de escucharme y debes agradécele este gesto mío a Jensen.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Jensen te trae el alimento a diario, está aquí para cuidarte. Él me ha suplicado venir y yo lo hice pues fielmente me ha servido bien. Lo aprecio Sarah, como a todas y cada una de las criaturas de este mundo que gobierno. Como a toda mi familia fey y así como te quise a ti. Sin embargo, por algo que no termino de entender tú le agradas a él. En su inocencia goblin no comprende que ya no serás la reina…que ya no eres el amor de este monarca.

Tus palabras son hirientes pero a pesar de saberme culpable de mi sentencia, mi orgullo también es neciamente imponente y no quiero que me veas llorar.

\- Sin embargo, solo vine a decirte, pues no pienso escucharte nada, que a partir de este mismo momento te devuelvo al Aboveground de dónde nunca debí haberte traído. No volverás a saber de mí, ni de Labyrinth, no podrás recordar nada de este mundo y bien deberías agradecer que no mande a pedir tu cabeza. Yo no volveré a pensar en ti jamás.

¿Olvidarme de ti Jareth? ¿No volverás a pensar más en mí? ¿Me borrarás de tus recuerdos? ¿En qué se diferencia eso de estar aquí pudriéndome en el olvido de los mundos? ¿En qué se diferencia eso a que me mandes decapitar si ya no tengo cabeza para más nada sino para morirme de amor?

Después de varios días sin comer casi nada, ya sin fuerzas de tanto sufrir esta pena autoinflingida y ante la firme realidad que se afianzaba en mi vida mi cuerpo no soportó y cedió ante el quebranto que me dejó cuan larga soy sobre el frío suelo de piedra negra.

\- ¡Sarah! – se escuchó en la lejanía.

…

Lentamente, sintiendo como el oxígeno se expande más y más en mi cuerpo voy separando los párpados, estoy acostada y me encuentro viendo un engalanado dosel; logro entrever cerca de mí una ventana alargada con una cortina blanca que se contonea con el salvaje viento.

\- Jareth… estás aquí – Toco mi garganta y fluyen las palabras, puedo hablar.

Aunque asustada por estar tan débil a tu merced, no puedo evitar verte conmovida por el simple hecho de que estás allí frente a mí sentado en ese lugar mientras me ves ¿me cuidas acaso? ¿se apiadó tu alma de la idiotez humana de la cual padezco?

\- Sí y tu sigues en mi mundo y no entiendo porque demonios lo sigo permitiendo.

Con tu mano derecha en la mitad de tu rostro, dos dedos en la frente y otro más en la mejilla me examinas reclinado desde ese rústico sillón donde tu codo reposa abandonado, más me duele tu expresión cabizbaja y derrotada. Pero estoy deslumbrada por esa pose especial y a pesar de poder hablar ahora, no puedo expresarme a causa de mi precavido desconcierto que se une al asombro de quien ve algo maravilloso ¿Qué eres? ¿Un ángel?

\- ¿Qué más pretendes de mí? Al verte al lado de otros hombres siento que mi indignación me posee. ¿Por qué les sonríes así Sarah? ¿Por qué les escuchas con tanta atención? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente humillación el rechazarme aunque pensaba dártelo absolutamente todo? ¿No sabes Sarah… que tu eres la primavera para mí? ¿Qué tú eres…la vida misma? ¿Acaso no ves que yo te amo?

\- No su alteza – Digo endulzado la voz en un susurro que se desvanece – Tú tampoco ves, estamos ciegos los dos. Simplemente yo te amo y si tú no lo comprendes entonces dame de una vez cualquier pena de muerte.

\- Sarah te vi del brazo de otros hombres, uno más insolente y vacío que el anterior. Te he visto sonreír, he visto tus cuidados hacia sus encuentros, he visto como rociabas perfume en tu piel, sentí que te perdí mi cosa preciosa cuando supe que ya no pensabas en mí, tu rechazo fue espada al rojo vivo en mi alma. Me estoy muriendo por dentro sin poderme morir siquiera.

\- Jareth…yo te aparté de mi lado pues creí que no podíamos querernos al ser de mundos distintos y por esa bendita venganza tuya en un juego en donde la única que perdí fui yo. Traté de rehacer mi vida, la naturaleza es mi testigo de que lo intenté una y mil veces con esos personajes que jamás pudieron hacerme sentir lo que tú me haces sentir…peleé conmigo misma y entre el ser y la razón ninguno ganó mientras observaban con desesperación lo mucho que te añoraba. Tan solo quiero que sepas que no quiero reinos ni castillos, yo te quiero a ti. Te amo y te necesito. Y si algo he de pedirte es que nunca más cierres mi garganta pues si yo no puedo decirte cuanto te quiero me voy a morir como se marchitan las flores.

Supe entonces cuando te levantaste y viniste hacia mí que todo tu dolor se transformó en esperanza y también todo mi sufrir desapareció en lágrimas de alegría. Ya poco importaban los mundos o si seríamos reyes o mendigos si con ese beso que me diste mi vida comenzaba a tu lado mientras que tu dejabas que el viento soplara a través de tu corazón.

Y si esto es para toda la eternidad seré yo quien no lo deje morir jamás.

…..

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Moonlightgirl86 por animarme a escribir estas líneas (que aunque cortitas van cargadas de mucho amor), y porque cuando más enredada estaba para subir este one-shot, ella me desenredó jeje. Gracias!

Y por supuesto, mil gracias aumentadas a tod s por leer y seguir soñando.


End file.
